


Now I Lay Here Waiting for You to Wake Up

by dragonsandbooks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst?, Fluff, M/M, also there's no convo at all so it's boring af, idk mate i wrote this at 1am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsandbooks/pseuds/dragonsandbooks
Summary: A series of snapshots of Keith's life before and after he met Lance.





	Now I Lay Here Waiting for You to Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't sleep so i wrote this while listening to First Sight of the Sun - Fun. i don't even bother to check for typos bc this isn't supposed to be posted. if you decide to read this, i apologise in advance.

Keith’s used to being alone. It wasn’t necessarily because he liked it, he _had_ to. Growing up with foster families, going from an orphanage to another after his father left, constantly feeling like he didn’t fit in, it just seemed like being alone was easier.

 

It changed when he met Shiro at the Garrison. That was the first time he truly felt like he had a friend and though he still wanted to be left alone sometimes, Shiro made him genuinely want to spend time together either it was for studying or just hanging out at one of their dorm rooms. Sitting in silence with Shiro wasn’t awkward as well, so that was a plus. Keith didn’t have to make an effort to fill the silence because Shiro _understood_.

 

But of course, like everything else that happened in Keith’s life, it went downhill.

 

Shiro’s gone.

 

Everyone’s convinced he’s dead. _Pilot error_. As if Shiro could ever did that. No, Keith didn’t believe the Garrison at all. They were nothing but a bunch of liars. He was sick of it. He wanted the truth that they tried to cover up. But during one of his attempts to discover the truth, one of the generals found him.

 

 

He’s kicked out of the Garrison.

 

…

 

After leaving the Garrison he didn’t stop trying. Finding shelter in a shack in the middle of the desert, he continued his seemingly hopeless search of the reason behind the Kerberos Mission’s failure. Every day without a fail, Keith woke up at first sight of the sun, trying to find the source of energy that he could feel calling for him, that somehow he knew would lead him to Shiro. He stayed up late into the night, thinking of ways to get his best friend back.

 

A year passed by and Keith still didn’t give up. Even he himself didn’t know if it was out of stubbornness or a hope that’s still lit within him that kept telling him Shiro was out there and alive.

 

Or maybe he was just running from the truth – if the truth was that Shiro was dead – and he just wasn’t ready to accept he lost the only friend he’d ever had.

 

No.

 

Shiro was alive.

 

And maybe, _maybe_ if he tried hard enough, he’d find him again.

 

…

 

He did find Shiro again. And now he was stuck in intergalactic war against some crazy evil emperor called Zarkon. Seriously, could life give him a break?

 

Not only he had to fly a giant robotic lion – which was awesome, even he had to admit – he had to deal with this guy who seemed to think they were rivals. Lance, that’s his name, couldn’t stop reminding him about their supposed rivalry and made fun of his hairstyle. It was aggravating.

 

Keith also couldn’t get close to his teammates excluding Shiro, of course, but he understood his friend needed time to himself which he could rarely get what with all this madness. So, outside training and bonding exercises, he let him be. Though sometimes in the middle of the night – or what was supposed to be night in space – he’d find himself and Shiro in the lounge, comforting each other in silence, and just seeing him there, still alive, that was enough for Keith.

 

Thus, a new routine was set for him. Going to the training deck first thing in the morning – at least according to the clock the green paladin had provided them – to give himself a feeling of accomplishing something. Shower. Breakfast. Training with other paladins. Bonding exercises. Lunch. Training. Shower. Dinner. Sleep. Repeat. And sometimes they did their duty as paladins of Voltron, fighting the Galra, saving planets and its inhabitants.

 

Though it seemed like a routine, he still felt like he’s constantly on the run. Still being alone.

…

His life slowly changed after the blue paladin said they were a good team and then passed out in his arms. It wasn’t noticeable at first, the bickering was still there and Lance still insisted they were rivals after he regained his consciousness.

 

But they spent more time together. He even woke up early enough to join Keith in his training session although he kept complaining about how crazy Keith was to choose fighting the bots instead of getting his beauty sleep which, according to Lance, he sorely needed because he was unattractive and his mullet just made him look worse.

 

“It was so bad all the alien babes will definitely run away at the sight of it,” Lance said once during their training. _That’s good_ _then_ , Keith silently thought.

 

…

 

Another change that’s barely noticeable was his new habit to wander outside his room every night to check up on Lance. The nights he found Lance on the observation deck, looking at the constellations, he’d sit beside him and let the other man fill the space around them with stories of his family, of what he missed from Earth, and when Lance grew tired, he’d lead him back to his room. The nights Lance wasn’t there, he’d go to Shiro. The black paladin would look at him amused and said, “No Lance tonight, huh?” as if he knew something Keith didn’t.

 

So what if he found it nice to hear Lance’s soft voice as he told him stories? To feel the warmth from Lance’s body next to his? They were friends. Just like Shiro and him.

 

…

 

Keith finally realized his feelings for the blue paladin after the wormhole incident. Being apart from Lance was unsettling. He had Shiro by his side who he should’ve worried about because that wound wouldn’t heal itself but no, he also couldn’t help but worry about Lance. He didn’t even know where Lance was. What if he was sent somewhere dangerous, alone, and Blue broke down? How would they find him?

 

His worry lessened when they got back to the castle and he found Lance, along with Hunk, safe and sound.

 

…

 

Lance was the one who found him after he told the team that he was part Galra. The rest of the team might still be in shock. Keith wouldn’t be surprised. After he saw the look of contempt on Allura’s face, he knew he wasn’t wanted.

 

So, he went to hide in Red’s hangar. Which probably wouldn’t be his anymore if Allura decided to get rid of him.

 

And that was where the blue paladin found him, hugging his knees with his head down right in front of his lion. Dejected. It was probably a miserable sight. And although he heard the sound of the other paladin’s footsteps, Keith didn’t bother to look up. Lance didn’t say anything at first, just went to place a comforting hand on Keith’s shoulder.

 

Then he said those simple yet soothing words, “You know, no matter what or who you are, you’re still Keith to me and I’m here for you.”

 

For once, Keith was glad he wasn’t alone.

 

…

 

It took a lot of encouragement from Shiro and Pidge’s nagging to get him to confess.

 

After Allura bedgrudgingly accepted him – and she seemed to realize that it was wrong to put her hatred on him for his heritage – and Hunk ceased making Galra jokes around him, his friendship with Lance only became stronger. It was understandable that he was afraid this would completely ruin what they had. What if Lance only wanted to be friends and confessing to him would make things awkward and they reverted back to being rivals? Keith didn’t want that.

 

But Shiro could be so damn persuasive if he wanted to.

 

So, here he was, in front of Lance’s bedroom door, his heart beating erratically. The moment Lance opened the door, he pushed a bouquet of wild flowers he found on their latest diplomatic mission on a planet he couldn’t even remember the name of, and immediately said, “I think I like you would you be my boyfriend?”

 

He didn’t realize he said that too fast Lance barely could manage to comprehend. He stared at Keith for a few seconds too long, processing the words.

 

Keith stood there, anxiously looking at his shoes like it was the most interesting thing in the hallway.

 

The moment he decided to look up, Lance’s grin was enough of an answer for him. But he still wanted to hear those words coming from the blue paladin.

 

“I like you too, Keith. God, I can’t even begin to describe how much I like you. Yeah, of course I want to be your boyfriend” he said, eyes twinkling with happiness.

 

And Keith didn’t know who initiated the kiss, he wasn’t even sure when he leaned in, but it happened. Keith’s heart soared when he felt Lance’s lips pressed against his.

 

In the back of his mind Keith knew he wouldn’t have to keep running now. He wasn’t alone.

 

…

 

Now here he is. Six months into their relationship. He wakes up only to find Lance still sleeping beside him.

 

He smiles to himself. Instead of going to the training deck like he used to, Keith wants to lay here waiting for his boyfriend to wake up.

 

And as he watches Lance softly snoring into his pillow, he can’t help but think, “I have everything I want from this life.”

 

…

 

_‘cause thus far you are the best thing that this life has yet to lose_


End file.
